


Hey, it's alright. Does it make you feel alive?

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arrest, Drug Dealer Louis, M/M, Police Officer Harry Styles, Tags May Change, Tags to be added, police search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: The one where Harry arrests Louis for drug dealing.





	Hey, it's alright. Does it make you feel alive?

**Author's Note:**

> I've labeled this as explicit because it does have a mention of drugs. Please comment any tags that may need to be added/adjusted.
> 
> Also I find Police Officer Harry very hot, so yeah, enjoy..
> 
> (There may be grammatical errors)

Officer Harry Styles patrolled down the dusky streets of town, in his police cruiser. The faint smell of a freshly brewed coffee lingered in the air.

Suddenly a stir of commotion seemed to be happening out of Harry's left peripheral: a drug deal, to be exact.

A young male seemed to be handing a Ziplock bag of suspicious contents to an even younger male, before a wad of cash was transferred over to the supposed dealer.

Harry let out a sigh to himself and turned the cruiser off, opening the drivers side door, all whilst trying to be as discreet as possible. He didn't want to make either one of the suspects run away.

However, his plan failed when the male who received the drugs took off running the moment he caught sight of Harry. The dealer was too busy counting his 'profits' to notice the officer standing behind him.

"That's quite a load of cash you got there," Harry remarked, his right hand resting over his taser, for 'just-in-case' purposes.

The dealer turned around, eyes wide, "O-oh, hi officer. This is just from a little job that I do." Yet Harry was not amused with his answer.

"I'm sure it is. Go ahead and put your hands behind your head, then stand with your face against the wall." Thankfully, for Harry at least, the unnamed dealer obeyed his orders and folded his hands behind his head.

It was then that Harry noticed the man had a backpack a few feet away from him, placed on the dirty-cemented pavement.

"Is this your bag," Harry questioned, receiving a mumbled 'yes' in response. "Okay, it'll probably have to be searched. Go head and put your hands behind your back for me." 

The shorter man obeyed Harry's commands once more, hearing the jingle of the handcuffs as the officer removed them from their holder.

"Am I being arrested, officer?" 

"Well, it depends on what I find on you and in this bag. But since I witnessed the drug exchange, you'll most likely be charged with drug distribution for the dealing," Harry replied, pulling on a pair of black police gloves - for his own safety.

The large storage part of the backpack was unzipped, revealing a variety of clothing. Harry rolled his eyes and placed the first piece of clothing on the ground - this was most likely a way of hiding the drugs, if he had anymore in possession, of course.

"You don't have any weapons in here, do you?," Harry inquired, glancing at the suspect-in-custody, who sat on the ground, perfectly in Harry's eye sight.

"I don't believe so, no."

Harry gave him a look, "You don't believe so?" The dealer suspect shrugged and mindlessly looked away from the officer. His mind was weary and blurry, he couldn't remember if there was a weapon in the bag or on him for that matter.

Once the mass of clothing had been removed from the bag, Harry discovered multiple Ziploc bags, each one holding different contents of varieties of drugs.

Harry then opened the small pocket of the backpack, and found nothing else illegal nor alarming.

He reached for his radio that was attached to his chest, "Officer Styles to dispatch. I've got a suspect in custody with a 10-200, backup is needed."

"10-4. Backup is on the way, Styles." Harry strapped the radio to his uniform again and stood from the ground, brushing the rocks and dirt off his uniform pants.

"Okay, let's get you searched," Harry announced, helping the suspect stand up. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

Harry hummed in response and positioned Louis correctly, "You don't have any weapons on you or something that can stick me?"

"No sir, I do not," Louis responded.

Harry began to pat Louis down, stopping when he felt something suspicious. It unfortunately turned out to be more drugs.

By the time Harry finished searching Louis over, his backup had arrived. So he placed Louis on the ground, in eye-sight, and went to discuss the situation with his fellow officer.

"Evening, Officer Payne. We've got a 10-200 right here, suspects name is Louis Tomlinson. Himself and his bag was found with multiple narcotics, plus not to mention the fact that I witnessed a drug between him and another male that had ran off."

Officer Payne nodded as he continued to write down Harry's report, the younger officer being too busy gathering all of the drugs into an evidence bag.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Harry suggested to Louis, his back was turned him; yet, he could tell that Louis was trying to do something to get out of the handcuffs and possibly run.

"What? I wasn't about to do anything," Louis nervously laughed, positioning himself better on the pavement.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm a police officer, Louis. It'd be pretty tough to fool me."

The suspect gave a glare to both officers, then promptly dramatically laid on the ground. He was strangely bored, even in the process of being arrested.

"Let's go, Tomlinson," Officer Payne announced, as he and Harry helped him stand, then guided him to sit in the back of Harry's cruiser; after they read his rights to Louis.

Payne expertly collected the evidence bag of drugs and told Harry that they'd meet back at the station.

"Am I going to prison," inquired Louis, his head hanging shamefully. Despite knowing that what he done is illegal, he still did it and could only hoped he wouldn't get caught.

It was going okay for a few minutes but, it all came crashing down this nightfall.

"At the moment you're looking at facing charges of drug distribution and possession of drug - which you can likely be sent to trial for," Harry spoke. "You'll probably be told more about everything at the station, depending on what mood they're in."

Louis let out a few  
soft grumbles to himself, allowing Harry to let out a few laughs as he turned yet another corner.

"Hey, how far away is this station anyways," Louis asked, yet another question.

"Oh, don't you worry about anything," Harry smirked, pulling into the parking lot of the police station. He then opened the back door and harshly yanked Louis out. "Lets go."

...

So that's it! Let me know if you think I should make this into a mini-fic, or if you'd like to see more of Officer Styles. 

Love you all ♡


End file.
